Masters of war
by Twistedsista22
Summary: Caskett and the gang at the 12th have been called in to help on a case that might be more than they can handle, a series of child abductions spread across the city, meanwhile Alexis signs up for a ride along and is saddled with a surly but good looking detective.


**Ok so this is my second fanfic, I published one the beginning of this year but due to having a new baby got sidetracked. I plan on perhaps tackling a story based on the finale(wow what a shocker!) but this has been in my head for a while it logistically could happen in season seven but is Mostly AU, and there will be little to no spoilers from the finale. I will warn I am as of now without a beta and I'm English isn't my native tongue. Hopefully there won't be many grammatical errors. Feedback, love, even hate, suggestions are welcomed. This is a heavily Alexis centric fic but does have plenty of caskett, esplanie, and the rest of the crew. They belong to Andrew "organic" Marlowe (sorry I had too) lol the made up characters are mine. I hope you'll enjoy.**

Detective Drew Warren shifted in his seat, he was going almost 23 hours without a decent meal or sleep, he rubbed his eyes with the heals of his hands and tried to focus on his paperwork. He looked up when he heard someone clearing their throat, it was his Captain Reggie Durrant. The six foot four, African American with a shaved head cut an impressive figure. He was once a all American football star, with plans for the pros before he had been drafted to Nam. He cleared a corner of Drew's messy desk and sat. "Thought I told you I wanted you to go home Warren?" He arched a bushy eyebrow in Warren's direction.

"I know Cap but I'm so close to solving this case'" Drew pleaded, "there's got to be something missing, I've gone through..."

"What you need to do is get some rest, come at this when your rested, I promise you it will still be here when you come back. Now go home it's an order." Durrant stood crossing his massive arms, "oh almost forgot. Columbia is doing the ride along program again this year. Where students interested in a career in law enforcement can ride along with officers. We have two students signed up, and you get one of them."

Warren sputtered shaking his head vehemently, "no way, I'm not babysitting some wanna be John Mclain who thinks they want to be a cop because it's cool. Besides I'm working this case."

The captain smirked, "I think you just described yourself, and yes you are. Go home get some rest, tomorrow you meet your Temporary partner." He glanced at a sheet of paper, "Alex Castle is his name I'm sure you'll be best pals by the end of the week." He walked away chucking to himself

"Alex Castle, he sounds like some preppy rich kid, and wait a week!." Drew slammed his laptop shut and grabbed his jacket storming out of the 5th precinct, this was going to be the longest week ever.

Rick Castle woke up to the aroma of fresh brewed coffee, he looked besides him to see his lovely wife still fast asleep. He grinned realizing that Alexis must be visiting, turning over he planted a kiss to his sleeping wife who just rolled over and snorted in her sleep. He took a photo of Kate sprawled out on their bed with his phone, and then threw on his robe quietly heading for the loft's kitchen. Alexis was by the bar coffee in hand reading a book on criminal law. She had recently declared pre law as her major and Castle couldn't have been more proud. He dropped a kiss to her head, "hey pumpkin" he said as he poured himself a coffee.

His daughter looked up smiling, "hey dad, I didn't wake you or Kate up did I, I know you guys got in pretty late last night..well this morning. I ran into gram as I was coming in she had a 7 am class, said you guys didn't get in till 5 am or so. Tough case?"

Castle nodded, "yeah, missing girl. She's only 16, fifth missing child in the span of three weeks. We aren't sure how they are connected but it's looking like they are. I know your twenty, and a young woman but promise me you'll be careful." He pleaded.

Alexis smiled patting her fathers cheek, I will daddy, I hope you guys find those kids. We've been following the story in my criminal law class, and speaking of that I have class in forty minutes." She stuffed her book in her bag and kissed her dad's cheek. "Give Kate a hug for me, and tell her to take it easy or try to she is carrying my little brother or sister. She grabbed an apple from a bowl as she left.

As she walked to the subway station she wondered if she should tell her dad about the tide along, it would just be another thing for him to worry about, and with the missing kids, Kate's pregnancy, and the release of the newest Nikki book he had enough things to worry over.

Besides it was a ride along what's the worst that could happen


End file.
